


Blame

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For decor_noctis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> For decor_noctis.

It really didn't matter whose fault it was. Blame was tossed back and forth, sometimes perhaps thrown a little harder than tossed, but either way they'd ended up in detention for a week and, Sirius kept insisting, it really didn't _matter_ whose fault what was.

James said that was because everything was Sirius' fault. Sirius disagreed. James disagreed with his disagreement. Sirius said this was all ridiculous and they were here now and why didn't they make good use of the three hours they had to spend cleaning the dungeons by finding a nice corner?

James rolled his eyes and declared that Sirius was cut off until he admitted it was all his fault.

Sirius admitted everything was always all his fault, if it meant that James would be kissing him any time soon because really, he quite liked that, if you know what he was saying and I think, James, that you do. You do. You know you know you do.

James asked him to stop poking him, and whether he knew what Sirius meant was beside the point. Sirius expressed a desire to know what, exactly, the point _was_, but James was evasive on the issue.

Sirius took to poking him some more.

James ended up kissing him just to stop the bloody jabbing.


End file.
